¿QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE ME AMES?
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha debe encontrar la respuesta para hacer que Hinata Hyuga se enmaore de el, pero el regreso de su hermano interferirra en sus planes cuando este tambien se enamore de ella. la lucha d edos hermanos por el amor de una pequeña que los llevara a la locura mas grande de todos los tiempos. ABE: LEMON


El siempre había estado enamorado de ella, Y. a pesar de jamás habían cruzado una sola palabra, la amaba siempre se había preguntado el ¿porque? Jamás había hallado la respuesta ambos eran tan diferentes, ella una pequeña de carácter tímido y amable siempre atenta con los demás, sin importarle que algunos solo la despreciaran siempre estaba ahí y él un chico que había perdido a toda su familia en una sola noche, un derramamiento de sangre sin precedentes, todo el odio que tenia contra el responsable de su desgracia había desaparecido cuando la escucho decir: la vida es un regalo de dios y que siempre se debe poner la otra mejilla, no importa cuánto te lastimen ellos mismos se hieren, el perdón es el verdadero don del ser humano.

Y ahora en estos momentos la veo ahí sentada en una hamaca, la suave brisa del viento mese delicadamente sus cortos cabellos azulados que se asemejan a una noche llena de estrellas, y su albina piel me recuerda a la nieve que cae en invierno. Y lo que más adoro el color casi blanco de sus ojos reflejantes de bondad y amor, mi ninfa invernal así la eh bautizado, aunque ella no lo sepa. Sin hacer ningún ruido retrocedo tengo miedo de que me descubra pero una rama tendida en el suelo me traiciona, ella capta el sonido y rápidamente voltea su rostro que se encuentra con el mío, nuestras miradas se conectan ella solo se sonroja al igual que yo, con su suave voz me llama y como si se tratara de una orden me acerco en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

**Buen día Uchiha-San**

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, casi nadie me llamaba así mejor dicho nadie me llamaba así todas las chicas me decían Sasuke-Kum, al recordar eso mi piel se eriza detesto ese sufijo, prácticamente estoy traumado. Pero me pregunto como sonaría viviendo de ella, tal vez si tan solo tal vez ella me hablara de igual a igual sin sufijos distintivos, si no como dos seres humanos.

**Buen día Hinata-San- fue mi respuesta contraria a lo que pensaba.**

De pronto siento que alguien me agarra del cuello y me susurra al oído ¡SASUKE-KUMMMM!, como supongo se trata de Sakura que no deja de acosarme, de buena manera le pido que me deje en paz, pero unas risillas me paran en seco, trato de asimilar lo que ocurre y como lo supongo no me agrada la respuesta, Hinata Hyuga está ahí riéndose de mi desgracia aunque intenta disimularlo, el color rojizo de sus mejillas y las finas líneas que se enmarcan en su rostro la delatan, se está riendo de mi que duro golpe y lo peor es que Sakura no me suelta y para matar las cosas otras fans se dirigen a mí, puedo jurar por mi vida que en sus ojos hay corazones y que estos salen volando por los aires, asustado logro zafarme de mi carcelera y huyo a toda velocidad.

Cuando creo que estoy a salvo me dirijo a al bosque ahí entreno por unas horas, el atardecer esta cerca pues los colores naranjas y grises se presentan en el cielo, y las aves ya empiezan a esconderse en sus nidos, ya es hora en medio del camino a mi departamento los recuerdos de la matanza de mi clan me atacan, casi tres años ya han pasado desde aquella trágica noche, muchas preguntas surgieron ese momento, siempre creí que Itachi lo había hecho solo para medir sus habilidades, pero ahora sé que no fue así, hace tres días atrás descubrí unos pergaminos que pertenecieron a mi padre el cual daba órdenes claras de matar al Hokage y tomar posecion de Konoha, entonces comprendí lo que pasaba mi familia tramaba un golpe de estado, totalmente enardecido pensé que se trataba de una falsificación.

Pero la letra y la antigüedad del papel decía lo contrario, ese mismo día me presente ante el Hokage y le exigir respuestas este solo se negó pero no lo hizo cuando le tire encima los documentos, sus palabras fueron demasiado para mi, Itachi al que siempre lo considere un asesino a sangre fría resulto ser un héroe, que arriesgo su propia vida su reputación, su futuro solo por salvar a la aldea que un día el juro proteger, ese momento llore y en medio de mi llanto libre todo el dolor y rabia que sentía hacia él.

Pero solo el destino se encargara de darme una respuesta.

Continuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
